


Cats Do Fall In Love

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Might add more chapters so stay tuned uwu, Romance, Taeyong is a kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Taeyong is a kitty ㅡ Jaehyun's kitty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something that inspired me to write after a mutual on Twitter DMed me a video of a cat nuzzling someone's hand. 
> 
> Also, I'm sad af so I needed this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong first fell in love when someone finally bought him from the pet shop.

Taeyong first fell in love when someone finally bought him from the pet shop.  
  
He's a tiny kitty with snow white fur and a few brown spots. Light pink is the color of his cute toe beans. When he meows, he lets out the softest noise that the cats in the neighboring cages can't help but coo at him, all meowing in unison.  
  
They're all very adorable cats. But probably, he's the cutest of them all because the handsome human's eyes immediately lit up when they saw him licking his paws, the man rushing to his cage to pet his little head with a finger. Not once did the human look at anyone else in the pet shop until Taeyong was finally taken into the car, on the passenger's seat with his owner driving, humming happily.  
  
On that day, Taeyong finally understood what it felt like to fall in love ㅡ with everything; He fell for the brimming hope that someone would care for him from now on, he fell for the caresa of the human's finger on his chin, he fell for the thought of exciting days to come - all spent with his favorite human, positively the one and only in his entire cat life.

  
  
The second time the kitty fell in love was when he celebrated his seventh year with Jaehyun.  
  
Piles and piles of folders are towering on the lawyer's desk. Jaehyun has a habit of taking all the work home. Sounds of scribbles, sipping and sighing filled the study room for several hours, grating on Taeyong's twitching ears until a loud groan adds up to the monotone noises, alerting the cat.  
  
Meowing is all he can do while rubbing his head against Jaehyun's leg, trying to steal the man's attention - which he successfully does. Taeyong always manages to steal Jaehyun's attention when he wants to. Regardless of the workload glaring at the lawyer, he will always take a short break - a minute or two just to pick up his loyal kitty and smother it with kisses.  
  
Tonight is no different.  
  
"Bubu, I'm so tired." Jaehyun whines as he calls the cat's name. It's the first thing that popped into his mind when he was deciding what to call his pet.  
  
Taeyong's nose scrunches. Bubu sounds cute, but he likes his real name.  
  
If only he could tell Jaehyun.  
  
After more whines and complaints and caresses and kisses later, Taeyong finds himself curled up on  a pair of strong thighs, yawning, ready to sleep.  
  
In the back of his mind, amidst another round of scribbles and sighs and frustrated mumbles, Taeyong realizes he fell in love with Jaehyun again. This time, it's because of the comfort, the familiar scratch in the back of his ears, and the fondness in the man's eyes when the lawyer glances down to smile at the sight of his sleepy cat.  
  
Taeyong knows then that Jaehyun is forever favorite.

  
  
Discovering he fell in love for the third time comes in the most unexpected way.  
  
He expected it to be because of the random treats, the occasional trips to the zoo or the monthly visit to granny's.  
  
But falling in love for the third time hit the cat like a freight train because he did not expect Jaehyun to keep him when Taeyong finally changes back to his real form - a human.  
  
He woke up cold from the lack of clothes, head pillowed on his owner's thankfully clothed chest, just listening to the steady beat of Jaehyun's heart.  
  
When he curled up to try to keep himself warm, the man beneath him groaned, cupped his bare butt, oh my goodness, and Taeyong jolted up, looked at his reflection on the mirror.  
  
He's back to his real, beautiful human glory.  
  
A set of eyes peer at him through the mirror.  
  
"So the day finally came," Jaehyun's deep morning voice makes the naked man in front of him shiver. He sits up, combing his bed hair with his fingers. A smirk graces his handsome features as Taeyong scrambles to grab the blanket as a cover. "Don't be like that. The pet shop owner told me about the curse that day. And I know your name is Taeyong. Though Bubu suits you more."  
  
Deep, pink blush paints the entirety of the former kitty's face, even coating his neck and chest. "Are you...are you not scared? Why are you not freaking out?"  
  
Fear, sadness and heartbreak assemble together to break his happiness.  
  
Ten years. It took ten years for these ugly feelings to build up his hopes and crush them all at once.  
  
Tears begin to fill his eyes.  
  
"No, Jaehyunie, you're supposed to be scared. Why are you smiling at me?"  
  
With a shake of his head, Taeyong falls on his butt on the carpeted floor and sobs his heart out, the blanket catching his pearl tears.  
  
Not a second later, he feels arms wrap around him before a familiar peck is planted on the crown of his head which now full of thick, silver hair with a few streaks of dark brown.  
  
A finger tips his chin.  
  
Jaehyun's smile is smaller now but still striking and heart stopping and gorgeous. "Because I promised everyone, I promised myself, and I promised you when you were sleeping that no matter what, I'll always take care of you. You deserve everything, Bubu. And I'll always be here for you - until we grow older."  
  
More sobs rack up his body as he buries his face on Jaehyun's chest. Taeyong cries until there are no more tears and he's exhausted that the lawyer carried him back to bed so he can sleep again.  
  
That Taeyong refuses to do. Until he gets the answer to a question.  
  
"Do you know how I was going to turn back?"  
  
"Of course, I do." Jaehyun coos, lightly scratching on Taeyong's head out of habit. "When did you fall for me for the first, second, and third time? How?"  
  
A pout is what the still naked man can only give. Of course, he won't tell Jaehyun! It's embarrassing!  
  
"Fine, you can keep a secret. But get this, I'll share you a secret of mine," Jaehyun leans in to whisper, his plush lips teasing the other's ear. "I'm planning to love you back the way you love me, Taeyong."  
  
Oh, mercy. How Taeyong wishes he was still a cat so he could unapologetically scratch Jaehyun for sending his heart into somersaults.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong is a brat. He also loves being naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I wanna do with this fic. Probably going to add more in the future.

One may think that after the whole transformation, Taeyong, who had been cursed a cat for a decade, would easily grow out of his kitty habits since, obviously, he was human - first of all. 

But boy, were both him and Jaehyun wrong. 

There are two things that Taeyong can easily drop now that he's a perfectly functioning man but won't, ever, because they're very convenient to him. It doesn't matter if it inconviences a certain lawyer. He doubts Jaehyun's actually bothered.

First, he's irritable and possessive. 

Jaehyun has his own apartment so no one really bothers Taeyong and his peaceful life, until people decide to ruin the quiet for him. 

He remembers hissing at a neighbor when their loud chatting (she's a middle aged lady carrying a bag of grocers on one hand and a phone on the other - she was on a call) disturbed his sweet afternoon nap right in front of Jaehyun's door, curled up on the mat. He was waiting for the other to return from work.

The lady threw him a look, completely weirded out by the sight of a grown ass man lying down the ground before disappearing inside their apartment. 

To say the least, Taeyong was scolded that day for being unnecessarily rude (he made the mistake of reporting the incident to Jaehyun), and for acting like he was going to claw the woman's eyes out. 

He was, actually. He was planning to, forgetting he doesn't have his sharp claws anymore and his paws are now big hands and feet that he doesn't find cute, even if he was originally human. 

Taeyong thinks he fell in love with his life as a cat. 

He really did.

So he never dropped that hissing habit even after being told off. He hisses at Jaehyun's lawyer friends, even at the other man's parents when they drop by without notice. They ruined his private playtime with Jaehyun twice in a row. 

How annoying! 

Jaehyun gave up when he realized Taeyong, his Bubu, will never be shredding some of his kitty behavior.

Well, he's not complaining.

Because aside from his Bubu being a brat, Taeyong also chooses to keep sitting on his lap wearing nothing at all, when they're home with no plans of visiting the zoo or the aquarium. 

When he says no clothes at all, it's the truth. 

Taeyong prefers getting warm by sitting on Jaehyun's lap and rubbing his cheek on the other's shoulder with the latter's arms wrapped around him. Warm hands rub his back and wherever Jaehyun can reach just to offer that familiar body heat. 

Even when the lawyer is busy with paperworks, the former cat manages to steal the attention by climbing Jaehyun's thighs, straddling him and peppering his face with kisses, one or two on the lips. Jaehyun will smile and drop his work in an instant, never mind that it's urgent and he's going to lose more sleep for postponing his tasks. 

All for his Bubu. 

Taeyong's nakedness is a glorious sight to see. Always. Who is Jaehyun to complain?

There's a fine, beautiful man sitting on his lap and unloading him of exhaustion with cuddles and kisses. Taeyong loves him. It's only fair for him to give it back in some ways he currently can. 

"Let's go to sleep, please? So late..." The shorter, naked man _purrs_ , nuzzling Jaehyun's neck. It tickles. "It's 8 PM."

"It's only 8 PM, Bubu." Jaehyun says, but he's already closing the laptop and carrying the man to their shared bed. 

Taeyong refused the idea of getting his own room. It's not okay, according to him.

The lawyer tucks Taeyong in before taking off his pants, leaving his boxers and shirt on as he slips next to his sleepy companion. 

Not even a second later, Taeyong scoots closer to be embraced, humming in delight as Jaehyun caresses his spine, so soothing and subtly teasing. Fingers dip on the small of his back, and they linger for a few seconds there before going lower, stopping right before reaching where Taeyong secretly wants the most. 

Lips press on his snow white hair, dropping a kiss. "You're not going to let me finish my work, Taeyong? You've gotten more needy and demanding ever since you turned. I can't remember you being like this when you were a cat."

"Eh? Do you like me better as a kitty? Because me too, you gave me baths and showed me off. Though I couldn't tell you things when I could only meow and hiss." 

Slightly cold hands slither inside Jaehyun's shirt, gently pressed on his stomach. "Are you starting to regret keeping me?"

"No, Taeyong. No. How could you think of that?" Jaehyun frowns and pulls the other impossibly closer. "I love it. I love it when you're being a brat, I used to disapprove of it but you're very cute when you get mad. And I absolutely love how you don't even wear clothes," 

A mischievous lilt contaminates Jaehyun's supposedly innocent tone as he finally brings his hand lower, lower, and lower 'til it cups a whole butt cheek. Taeyong shivers. 

"Makes me want to touch you even more since your skin looks so smooth and soft, so fair, so pretty. So Bubu." 

"Hng, stop it..." Taeyong whines in protest when the telltale signs of blush begin to settle on his face. "So mean."

"Mean?" Jaehyun's chest rumbles as he laughs. "Oh baby, you haven't seen mean Jaehyunie yet. You want me to show you?" 

Fingers dip through the crack of Taeyong's butt. 

The naked man squeaks in surprise but does not pull away. Jaehyun can only coo at the cuteness of his Bubu, gently squeezing the naked butt. 

"I though you wanted to sleep, Taeyong. Let's sleep now?" 

When he receives no clear answer, just incoherent mumbles, Jaehyun reaches for the lamp to switch it off. Darkness surrounds them in an instant, and they both press against each other for warmth. 

"Jaehyunie, do you love me already? Like how I love you?" 

It takes him a second or two to say anything. Taeyong sounded so cute and tiny - even if he's just a year younger than Jaehyun.

"Almost there, Taeyong. Almost there. Help me, alright?"

"Alright..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
